


the aftermath

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, French Revolution, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Rescue, The Bastille, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 6: RescueAziraphale knew how lucky he was that Crowley had found him chained in the Bastille right before his so called “execution”.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	the aftermath

Aziraphale knew how lucky he was that Crowley had found him chained in the Bastille right before his so called “execution”. Losing a body would have earned him a lot of paperwork in Heaven and it could have taken him years to get a new body. It would have also confused a huge crowd of angry french people wanting blood, when his body would simply disappear after the initial beheading, probably causing a sort of mass hysteria.

And, the idea of being beheaded wasn’t really on Aziraphale’s to do list either, he liked this body, and very much liked having his head attached to it.

He could have easily gotten out of the chains by himself, yes, but then  _ he  _ would have broken the rules. When Crowley arrived however, he had acted on his own, meaning Aziraphale hadn’t broken anything. Crowley had rescued him from getting this body destroyed, as well as being doomed to a mountain of paperwork. It was a gesture he would always be thankful for, even if he had to trade his clothes in the process. And now, he and the demon were walking through the crowded streets of Paris, doing their best to avoid any public execution, while finding a nice little place were they could share a couple of crepes.

“You know Crowley, I’m really thankful about what you did today, it means a lot.” he said as they turned left, still avoiding the main streets.

“Ngk, I’m just doing what’s right. I can’t let a friend be executed, even though he thought with his guts instead of his brain. But if you ever tell anyone I said that, I’ll put you back in those chains. Could get in trouble for doing the right thing, you know.”

“Don’t worry dear, your secret is safe with me, you are a big bad demon, incapable of good. You did nothing kind today.”

“Yeah, that’s more like it. That’s the image Hell has on me, especially after the spanish inquisition.”

“They still haven’t found out the truth?”

“Nope, they never check up.”

“Ah. Anyone, have you ever had crepes before?”


End file.
